hunters_and_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Half Moon Pack
The Half Moon Pack 'was one of the first packs. They live deep in the forests of North America. They were founded by two wolfs named, Zig and Ara during the cold years, where they lived in the warm deserts. Description They are fast, strong and the biggest pack. They are kind to one other and very loyal to their pack and rarely leave it, but when it comes to the other packs you have to watch your back. In battle dangerous and it is not because they have more members then the other packs, it's that they are so loyal that they have more to fight for. Territory In the Cold Years they lived in the Warm Deserts but soon it go to warm for the pack so Zig moved his pack to the forests of North America. They are surrounded by great oaks, and Birch. They aren't close to away humans. The landmarks include: * 'The Camp- 'the camp is at the foot of a ravine. Protected by ferns, strengthened with some Wax Current and brambles. A stream runs through it. * 'Sun Meadow- near the camp there is a meadow where the sun shines thorough the trees and in the meadow there is a flat boulder where mothers and care takers can sit and watch the pups play. * The Kestrel Tree- This is the home to a couple of Kestrels and their chicks. * The White oak- this is the biggest tree in the territory and it is one of the training spots for pups as the ground is covered in moss. * Rattlesnake Cove- Rattlesnakes make their home there but it on the other side of the territory so the snakes can't come into the camp. Young and new Wolves are forbidden to go there. * Springvern Heights- One east side of the territory there are mountains that are the home to deer, elk, moose, beaver, and many other animals that leave the territory filled with prey. * The Inferno Mountains- to the north there a mountain range with an inactive volcano. During the Winter it helps keep the wolves warm. there is a pass called the fire passage it leads to the gathering place. * Stoney Creek Falls- this is the falls on the Springvern Heights. at the bottom there is a pool of water where the lotas and the Theta talk and get advice from they ancestors called the Stary Wolves. * Teal River, Shimmering River, Stoney Creek River- The Teal River is on the north side of the territory. The Shimmering River is on the west side of the camp and it is the stream that runs through the camp. The Stoney Creek River flows from the Stoney Creek Falls. History Zig was a lone wolf. His pack was killed by human hunters, he met a beautiful brown she-wolf, names Ara and became her mate. They settled down and started a pack thought it had no name. First there was three wolves that joined them and after them it was four she-wolves, two pups and two wolves. Soon the Warm desert became to hot for them as their pelt was getting thicker. Zig ordered the pack to move a colder climate. They crossed the land bridge to the colder side. Zig founded the territory when Ara found out she was going to have pups. By the time Ara's pups were born the camp was built and many more wolves and she-wolves became part of the pack. Much later their great-great-great grandson, Minninnewah became the Alpha Male of the pack. He had a son Wapti and he also became the Alpha Male of the pack. Category:Half Moon Pack